


Firefly

by Moonstruckidiot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gift Giving, Humour, Love, M/M, Post TWOTL, Romance, dedicated to radiance anthology, nervous will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/pseuds/Moonstruckidiot
Summary: Will has searched shop after shop to find the perfect gift. He finds a tiny thing of fire and magic tucked away almost out of sight. Now he just has to give it to Hannibal.





	Firefly

**Author's Note:**

> no beta - sorry for mistakes
> 
> Dedicated to the Radiance Anthology - this idea popped into my head this afternoon after work so I wrote it

If ever there was an Aladdin’s cave this would be it. The shop in which Will stands seems to stretch to infinity. One room leads to another, staircases pile one on top of the other and doors lead to yet more doors.  

Will is a little in awe of the place, he doubts that its end could ever be found. He could imagine time starting here amongst the smell of old books, mildewed carpets and the quiet tick of an old grandfather clock.

Perhaps right at the very top, when the stair cases have exhausted themselves there is heaven itself. If the entrance to paradise is indeed hidden amongst trinkets and treasures,  then Will is sure it is the closest he will ever get. He and his own personal devil are destined for another place entirely.

In the corner, against the chipped paint of a pale blue wall sits the shop keeper, he looks up as Will approaches. The man does nothing more than give a tight lipped smile and return to his newspaper puzzle, leaving Will alone to examine a semi circle of glass display cabinets.

Small and intricate objects of human desire vie for space in a clutter of velvet boxes and ornate display stands. Rings gleam, diamonds shine and pretty necklaces demand attention but Will’s eyes pass over them. Whatever it is he is looking for he will know it when he sees it.

Will has spent hours searching for the perfect gift. Many a shop keeper has tried to convince him that they know what perfection is, it is in this cut of stone or that artist’s vision. He takes no notice. Perfection, as Hannibal has told him, is hard to come by and must be earned.

He almost misses the little thing of magic and fire hidden amongst its more glamourous neighbours.

“Can I look at that, please,” he asks.

The shop keeper takes his time getting up from his chair, a little grimace of pain from a painful back.

He looks to where Will points,

“Ah,” he says “it is very beautiful is it not.”

Will gives a non committal shrug, with shop keepers it is important to not appear too eager.

A small box is placed on the top of the cabinet, Will looks closer and cannot supress a small smile. He remembers sparks of light dancing before him on his journey through Europe to Hannibal.

“It looks good,” he says as the firefly is placed in the palm of his hand. Opal and old gold, it is elegant and its detail quite perfect. Will is tempted to close his hand just in case it flies away.

After a little haggling he leaves with the firefly securely in his coat pocket.

It is a tiepin, impractical now Hannibal no longer wears paisley ties and flamboyant three piece suits. Practicality though has never been part of their relationship.

.....

As is customary after dinner Hannibal settles onto a sofa with a book and his first glass of wine.

Will is already on his second glass.

A little unnerved he is not sure how to present Hannibal with his gift.

Words have been rehearsed over and over again, but they whither on his tongue as soon as he tries to speak.

He has thought about just leaving the box on the kitchen table with a note, but that seems cowardly and he would like to see Hannibal’s face when he opens it.

So without too much more thought he shoots up from the armchair where he is sitting and walks across the room. He stops in front of Hannibal.

“Happy Birthday,” he says pulling the small black box from his trouser pocket.

“My birthday isn’t for another seven months,” says Hannibal putting down his book. He looks at the box and raises an eye brow.

Oh, thinks Will mentally reversing their positions. Nervous man, box in hand, a box small enough to hide a ring, no wonder Hannibal looks amused.

“Yes, but I forgot your last one,” he says thrusting the gift forward. _For the love of god take the damn thing._ He is more than a little relieved when Hannibal’s hands reach out and accept it.

Will can’t take his eyes off the fingers hovering over the lid. He holds his breath as they slowly, far, far, too slowly, pry the box open.

There are no words, everything which needs to be said is written on Hannibal’s face. A flicker of surprise gives way to understanding, pleasure and love. Yes definitely love, it shines bright and vulnerable.

As he settles down onto his knees Will collects his thought. “I, err, want you to know if you ever want to go home. I’ll go with you.”

They are both vulnerable now, open to each other.

There is no surprise when their lips meet. Touch has always been a way Hannibal communicates his acceptance, his affection. It has always felt intimate and grounding to Will.

Neither of them have a desire to break this fragile, newly forming, connection between them. Will follows the movement of Hannibal’s body until they are laid together side by side.

Their kisses are soft and slow as are their hands which explore each others flesh and form.

Nothing on earth could parted them now, no god or devil either.  

**Author's Note:**

> I think the ending could be better but my brain stuttered to a stop. so it is what it is. :-) but im more than happy to leave them kissing on the sofa tbh.


End file.
